


Meet Me in Detention

by Rose711



Series: Malex Week 2020 [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Banter, Detention, Flirting, High School, M/M, Malex Week 2020, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Teen Malex, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: Alex and Michael have detention together.Written for Day 3 of Malex Week 2020: Teen!Malex / "I can explain!"
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828954
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Meet Me in Detention

**Author's Note:**

> I envision the timing of this is before the first flashback in 1x06, what happens a few weeks before Alex takes the guitar from Michael in the back of his truck.

“I can explain!” Alex looked up at the shrill exclamation to see the detention teacher practically shoving Michael Guerin into the room. “Fine, fine, I get it. Geez.” The teacher looked like she wanted to be there just as much as everyone else. 

Michael sat two desks away from Alex in the back, plopping down dramatically as he ran his hand through his curls, the afternoon sun hitting them just right through the classroom window. Not that Alex noticed or anything.

A few more kids shuffled in, ones Alex had never seen before. He wasn’t sure how all this worked, he never had detention before but was pretty certain almost everyone else there were regulars.

The teacher passed out paper and unceremoniously announced that they had to stay there for the next forty-five minutes and had to do one of three things: Journal about why they were in detention and how they would improve; write about how they would make the world a better place; or draft a letter to a role model, explaining the qualities they found admirable. As soon as the teacher finished talking she was out the door, locking it behind her. Alex watched her walk away through the tiny door window but swore he heard the door unlock as a laugh came from two desks away. 

“So she tells us we have to do something then immediately leaves. And she’s getting paid for this. Makes sense,” Michael said to no one in particular. Alex smiled and looked around. The others were definitely regulars, most already gathered in groups, talking loudly; no one was writing anything. 

“So why are you here?” 

“Mr. Jones thought I was drawing on the desk and not paying attention,” Alex explained nonchalantly as he turned to Michael. 

“Were you?”

“No. I was just moving the pencil around, drawing on the air I guess. He’s friends with my father so he’s always an ass to me.” He sighed. “So why are you here?”

“Set the gym on fire. I didn’t feel like doing any pushups today,” Michael deadpanned.

“You couldn’t have done that before my first period gym class so I didn’t have to do the mile test?” Michael laughed.

“I actually took a guitar from the music room. I was going to put it back after lunch, but apparently removing it was a mortal sin. So here I am.” 

“To be fair, some of those instruments are not the school’s; my guitar is there. You could ask next time, it’s not that hard.” 

“It looked like it hadn’t been played in a while. I was just making sure it felt loved, that is all,” Michael justified with a smirk. Alex unexpectedly felt his heart beat faster and warmth enter his chest; but he shook it off and forcibly sent a wave of annoyance through himself. 

Alex turned back to the front of the room and put his head down on top of his folded arms. He really didn’t want to be there, but he also didn’t want to go home. He sighed and closed his eyes tight, blocking out all light. He must have dozed off a bit because when he lifted his head he found that they only had 15 minutes left.

He heard a humming and grinned when he glanced to his left.

“Is Michael Guerin actually doing the assignment?” Alex quipped.

“Contrary to popular belief, I do all of my assignments. And get damn good grades.” Alex knew that to be true. Michael was one of the smartest people in their grade; Liz constantly talked about competing with him for the number one class rank, Alex just wasn’t sure if Michael knew he was in a competition. 

“I’m just jotting down some lyrics before I forget them,” Michael continued quietly, as if he was revealing a secret. Alex stilled and just stared at Michael’s profile. He and Michael had some classes together, and it was a small town, but he realized he really didn’t know much about him. 

“You write songs?” Michael nodded, still writing. Him being a songwriter was surprising to say the least. “I do too, helps me escape,” Alex said, shocking himself at the honesty. Michael looked up and smiled warmly. 

“It’s like that for me too.”

Alex shifted in his seat, facing Michael. As they locked eyes Alex felt seen for the first time in a really long time. He was about to ask what he was writing about when the teacher came back in the room.

“Can we leave now?” Michael exclaimed excitedly, throwing the paper in his bag. “I’ve got somewhere to be.”

“You live in your car,” a kid in the front yelled as everyone around him laughed. “Where do you have to go? The parking lot down the street?” The teacher scolded them and Alex looked to Michael who had turned stoic, staring straight ahead. 

“You can all leave,” the teacher sighed. “And put the assignments on the desk.”

Everyone practically ran out the room, no one leaving anything on the desk, but Alex was left watching Michael pack up. He had heard rumors that Michael Guerin lived in his truck and while he was a great student who had some close friends, Alex knew better than anyone that there’s always more than what meets the eye. 

They walked out of the room together, not saying a word. When they hit the parking lot, Alex saw Liz approaching but before they started going their own ways, Michael grabbed Alex’s arm and his heart fluttered. 

“Good to know there’s a fellow songwriter in the school.” Alex raised his eyebrows in question. “I like knowing who my competition is. Tell Liz I say hi.” Alex couldn’t help but laugh as Michael smirked and walked off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I am aware that is a stupid reason for Alex to have detention lmao but annoyingly I was given detention once in my life for that reason (I'm not still bitter or anything....).
> 
> tumblr: theviewofmylife


End file.
